brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/29 January 2013
5:23 Makuta Tarkairadan And they lit the giant spiders on fire with spray deodorant 5:23 Stormbringer Empire791 I think of Tasmanian Tigers and Wallabies. brb 5:24 CzechMate Red-backs are nasty. Funnel webs are usually only in Sydney too, which means I'm in threat. 5:25 Daniel T. Goggle Bird hi 5:25 CzechMate hi 5:25 Daniel T. Goggle Bird i'm new here 5:25 Jeyo Funnel web spiders like to crawl in shoes and small, dark places like that, correct? Hi o/ Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 5:25 Daniel T. Goggle Bird i like Lego Star Wars 5:25 Jeyo And red backs are just black widows with the red mark on their back, basically. :P Hi Clig 5:26 Cligra 'Ello. 5:26 Daniel T. Goggle Bird sounds nasty Misslilytoon has left the chat. 5:27 Cligra ...Huh. Last month's MOC Comp winners are on here. http://www.wikia.com/Lifestyle 5:27 Daniel T. Goggle Bird my user image is from my wiki 5:27 CzechMate Australia = More dangerous than US, Africa, Asia and Europe combined. 5:27 Daniel T. Goggle Bird Angry Birds Story Wiki my mom has been to Australia AND Europe FB100Z has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:28 Daniel T. Goggle Bird she's been all over the world 5:28 Cligra Koalas can be deadly. O_o 5:28 Jeyo ^ 5:28 CzechMate Koalas are nicknamed Drop bears, hazardous creatures. 5:28 FB100Z This is where I make an Endtown joke. But nobody here reads Endtown. so I don't know why I said that. 5:29 CzechMate I'd make a joke about FB, but noone here can read FB :3 5:29 Cligra At least Australia doesn't have Durian. Koalas + that = DOOM. 5:29 LEGO2013Helper FB.. Facebook? bbl ToaMeiko has left the chat. 5:29 LEGO2013Helper mom's mad D: 5:29 Jeyo noone = none + noon :P 5:29 FB100Z High noone? 5:29 Makuta Tarkairadan xD 5:29 FB100Z Afternoone? 5:30 Makuta Tarkairadan FB :D 5:30 Daniel T. Goggle Bird A FELLOW LEGO DIGITAL DESIGNER HI THERE!!! 5:30 Makuta Tarkairadan Like everyone Uses LDD 5:30 FB100Z LDDers are everywhere... 5:30 Makuta Tarkairadan xD 5:30 FB100Z at least in LEGO communities 5:30 Makuta Tarkairadan Yeah I meant on here 5:30 Cligra (please don't use caps excessively please, Daniel, thanks) 5:30 FB100Z What? There wasn't anything that bad about his caps... 5:30 Makuta Tarkairadan I type too fast for the wiki chat to handle xD 5:31 FB100Z you're afraid it will crash? I think Wikia might deserve that xD 5:31 CzechMate Xd 5:31 Makuta Tarkairadan No it just takes a really long time to register that I typed And lol 5:31 Daniel T. Goggle Bird Especially club penguin wiki 5:31 FB100Z oy 5:31 Daniel T. Goggle Bird i HATE them right now 5:31 FB100Z I used to visit that wiki a lot, just for schadenfreude and stuff 5:32 Makuta Tarkairadan Hate is such a strong word xD 5:32 Daniel T. Goggle Bird well i do 5:32 FB100Z Strong words for strong feelins'. 5:32 Daniel T. Goggle Bird they're so strict 5:32 FB100Z Like I said, I used to watch that wiki. 5:32 Cligra But penguins, are, like, fuffy. 5:32 FB100Z Just to laugh at how terribly they're managing it. 5:32 Jeyo fuffy 5:32 Daniel T. Goggle Bird aaaaaaaaaaaahhh is considered spam there on chat 5:33 FB100Z Why am I not surprised? 5:33 Makuta Tarkairadan Because you arent 5:33 FB100Z deep 5:33 Cligra what about fuffy? D: 5:33 Makuta Tarkairadan Ikr 5:33 Daniel T. Goggle Bird anythinng with more letters than the original word is spam 5:33 FB100Z hm 5:33 Jeyo is that a faact? 5:33 Daniel T. Goggle Bird yep for them 5:34 FB100Z I have never heard the word "fuff" before. 5:34 Jeyo I have. 5:34 FB100Z Or "fuffy", for that matter. 5:34 Jeyo several seconds ago 5:34 FB100Z Ha! 5:34 Daniel T. Goggle Bird i'm blocked for CP wiki 5:34 Makuta Tarkairadan xD 5:34 FB100Z @Daniel: 5:34 Daniel T. Goggle Bird but i don't care 5:34 FB100Z That's what I was gonna say xD Yeah. If you get blocked, it's cool let them reign in their little world of bureacracy 5:35 Daniel T. Goggle Bird i only go on chat 5:35 CzechMate Did you fall from a shooting star, because you broke my car. 5:35 Daniel T. Goggle Bird because my friends go on their chat 5:36 CzechMate 13+ on Club Penguin? o.o 5:36 Daniel T. Goggle Bird *stands on platform* *waves* hi! *jumps off platform* *lands in pool* Aww, great my cape is soaked! 5:37 Cligra lol. apparently cpwiki has a whole secret cabal wiki just to keep track of warnings. :D 5:37 Jeyo :P 5:37 CzechMate xD 5:38 Daniel T. Goggle Bird *looks up* HELLO UP THERE *waves from pool* 5:38 Stormbringer Empire791 back 5:38 Daniel T. Goggle Bird ello 5:38 FB100Z lol apparently brickipedia has a whole secret cabal wiki just to keep track of... 5:38 Jeyo of? :P 5:39 FB100Z help 5:39 CzechMate of HUMANITY 5:39 FB100Z im being kidnapped admins dfsajic 5:39 Daniel T. Goggle Bird *swims* *dives* wait... I CAN'T SWIM! HELP! 5:40 FB100Z worse 5:40 Cligra "You must use your bureaucrat/sysop/rollback powers only when it is needed for the good of the wiki (not yourself). You cannot block people or change things just because it is your desire. "-cpwiki polices 5:40 FB100Z that's not water 5:40 CzechMate xD 5:40 FB100Z it's dill pickle juice 5:40 Daniel T. Goggle Bird mmm *drinks* i love pickles the way my mom makes them 5:41 Jeyo (XP) 5:41 FB100Z Enjoy tasty sour fun times 5:41 CzechMate CP wiki has a leaving policy 5:41 FB100Z what the fudge 5:41 Cligra found it. "Quitting Policy".. lol 5:41 Jeyo Link? 5:41 FB100Z "If you don't quit in the ways we tell you, we'll block you" 5:41 Jeyo :P 5:41 Daniel T. Goggle Bird GOOD 5:41 Cligra "Anyone on the wiki is allowed to stop contributing, and simply to leave the wiki." Good to know. 5:41 CzechMate http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Quitting "By making a big fuss about your leaving via a blog, you can't be blocked for obvious reasons (you are leaving). However, other users may get involved into the situation, and if things get heated up blocks may be handed out unfortunately. So please don't make a fuss about it, you are getting other people into trouble for reasons that wouldn't have happened before such a situation." XD 5:42 Cligra So, if you're angry at us, don't make a fuss that would annoy people. 5:42 FB100Z not as bad as i expected 5:42 Makuta Tarkairadan xD 5:42 Stormbringer Empire791 Club Crazed Penguin :P 5:42 CzechMate We need a policy called "Joining policy" 5:43 FB100Z Because probably 90% of CPWikians are underage oh yeah "First pass this IQ test..." 5:43 CzechMate "You may not join the wiki, it is against the rules" 5:43 FB100Z How about "Don't follow this rule." 5:43 Cligra "If a project is started, and most of the Administrators and Bureaucrats disapprove or approve the project, it can be overruled and closed or passed. This is because Administrators and Bureaucrats have the final say in what happens." YAY! I wanna join this wiki! :D 5:43 FB100Z I like how plagiarism looks like it was added as an afterthought 5:43 Cligra And this mage was on that page for some reason. :/ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091017210732/clubpenguin/images/7/77/Whitepuffle_plush.png *image 5:44 Berrybrick Wat cha lookin at? 5:44 Cligra Club Penguin wiki. It's funny. :S :P 5:44 Daniel T. Goggle Bird *eats lobot-shaped candy* 5:44 FB100Z "At the Admin Council meeting of June 9 2012, the admins agreed on a policy to restrict the concealment of the ages of COPPA users" 5:44 Daniel T. Goggle Bird yummy 5:44 FB100Z they spelled "Cabal" wrong 5:44 CzechMate xP 5:45 Cligra NOOOOOOOOOOOO 5:45 Daniel T. Goggle Bird gummy bots 5:45 Stormbringer Empire791 Czech...you mean (XP) 5:45 CzechMate Their wiki is hilarious 5:45 Stormbringer Empire791 :P 5:45 FB100Z I guess when I was on my political crusade campaign thingy i should have looked on the bright side... "BOO-YAH! WE AIN'T CPWIKI!" 5:45 Makuta Tarkairadan zS xD 5:45 CzechMate (xp) looks like a ghost going through a traumatic experience 5:45 FB100Z That right there is a victory. 5:45 Jeyo Flick-Fire_Missiles 5:46 CzechMate The page should say they are used when designers don't know what to put in. 5:46 Jeyo :P 5:46 CzechMate "to get the piececount higher" SO they can charge us more 5:46 Daniel T. Goggle Bird the Desert Skiff has one what's with that? it can't fight! the KHETANNA can fire and blast not the skiff 5:47 Jeyo Skifs have blasters mounted on them, I believe. 5:47 CzechMate ^ 5:48 Jeyo Okay, not blasters. Turbolasers. 5:48 Daniel T. Goggle Bird yeah wait no Makuta Tarkairadan has left the chat. 5:48 Daniel T. Goggle Bird the Skiff is the ship han and luke are on 5:48 CzechMate I love how CPW has admins as the most important part of the wiki :P 5:48 Daniel T. Goggle Bird it's not the huge ship 5:49 CzechMate It's a communist wiki :P 5:49 Daniel T. Goggle Bird that's The Khetanna 5:49 Cligra Finally... Have fun editing here! lolyeah that's gonna happen. I can just tell. :D 5:49 FB100Z Nah. Monarchy. 5:49 Jeyo @Czech admins are, even if they don't mean to be...they're admins because of the work they do/did. 5:49 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4hD31VTdsw&feature=endscreen&NR=1 This. XDDDDDDDDDDD 5:49 FB100Z Admins make closed decisions to hand down their leadership. 5:49 Daniel T. Goggle Bird sorry, i spend too much time on Star Wars wiki 5:50 Jeyo @Storm >_< 5:50 FB100Z Anyhoozle, I'm off to Real Life™. gbye FB100Z has left the chat. LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. 5:52 Cligra AUGH! A BLOG ABOUT ONE DIRECTION! THEY REALLY ARE EVIL! gaaaaaaah 5:52 CzechMate oh noz 5:52 Berrybrick Hey, I love to smile at the ground! D: (It makes me feel pretty. (blush) ) 5:53 CzechMate :P 5:53 1999bug http://ifunny.mobi/#4JzSgwWk Heh Cligra, tone down the caps. You're being bad. :P 5:53 Daniel T. Goggle Bird brb 5:53 Jeyo :S 5:53 Daniel T. Goggle Bird watching thing 5:54 1999bug We should ban Cligra for using too many caps. :P 5:54 Cligra HOW DARE YOU ToaMeiko has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:54 Cligra :P 5:54 1999bug :P 5:55 Berrybrick It's missing Wikia.... 5:55 1999bug Seriously, though. People seem more content on banning for advertisement and excessive caps than spam and personal attacks. 5:56 CzechMate me gun kik ligra :c why nawt 5:56 Berrybrick Wikia won't let you. You can ban him for a second, though. 5:56 CzechMate Do I haz permission :P 5:56 1999bug Wikia would be an awesome super powered individual. Not. 5:57 Berrybrick (I don't know, ask Cligra. He might hurt me. I am just going to smile at the ground over there....) :) ToaMeiko has left the chat. 5:57 Jeyo :P 5:57 Cligra (I'm logging. So no.) 5:57 1999bug I'm already smiling at the ground. And the ground is smiling back. c: 5:58 Jeyo xD 5:58 Berrybrick (That is just dirt) 5:58 1999bug No, ground.. don't.. eat me... aughaughaugh blargh -swallowing noise- 5:59 Stormbringer Empire791 gulp 5:59 Berrybrick The ground obeys me. >:D 5:59 Daniel T. Goggle Bird back 5:59 1999bug The ground used to obey me, but then I took an arrow to the knee. Coolbfitz has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:00 1999bug ..I'm not sure why the ground became so unruly after that occurred.. 6:00 Jeyo That joke used to be funny, but it took an arrow to its repeat button. and malfunctioned 6:00 CzechMate I used to be an adventurer like you, but I stopped, for reasons unknown I caught my stride 6:00 Jeyo and kept repeating itself 6:00 Stormbringer Empire791 g2g 6:00 CzechMate I flew and flied 6:00 Jeyo Bye oi/ 6:00 Stormbringer Empire791 Bye o/ 6:00 Jeyo *o/ * o/ 6:01 CzechMate I know if destiny's kind, I've got the rest on my mind 6:01 1999bug This joke was never funny in the first place, but then it got worse. 6:01 Berrybrick I thought it was better than several memes, myself. Over the side! 6:01 Jeyo @Berry 217 is brown. 6:02 Coolbfitz hi Stormbringer Empire791 has left the chat. 6:02 Berrybrick I meant 315. :S 6:02 Jeyo Silver metallic is 315, apparently (lag) Hi Coolbfitz 6:03 1999bug Just because it is better than other memes doesn't make it funny. :3 6:03 Berrybrick I am now going to devote the next few minutes of my life finding where that mistake came from.... 6:03 1999bug Test 6:03 Berrybrick Found it. :/ 6:03 1999bug F5.. y u fail. *? Punctuation.. y u fail? My laptop uses F5 as a touchpad activation key. But I can't get it to turn on. None of the F keys will work for some reason... Pressing FN cancels the operation and activates the normal F5 function.. And that works fine. But not the touchpad activation function. 6:05 Jeyo 3157? 6:06 Berrybrick Typo.... 6:06 Daniel T. Goggle Bird *eats pear* 6:06 Berrybrick You do that 6:07 Jeyo Wow, KoN's been almost active lately... 6:09 CzechMate I need an idea for a vehicle in the lair... 6:10 Cligra Segway. 6:10 CzechMate That is evil :P 6:12 Jeyo test Daniel T. Goggle Bird has left the chat. 6:16 1999bug File:Segway1.png :P 6:17 CzechMate :P 6:24 Jeyo tset *.tseT 6:26 CzechMate test 6:26 1999bug .preD .1 yas siht daer nac uoy fI Makuta Tarkairadan has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:28 Legodude101 1 6:28 Jeyo eno 6:28 Legodude101 Backwards text is a second language to me :P 6:29 CzechMate 1 6:29 Jeyo gtG 6:29 CzechMate onu on 6:29 Jeyo \o !eyB 6:29 CzechMate onnnnn oooooonnn 6:29 1999bug You are all stupid. >:P 6:29 CzechMate D: Jeyo has left the chat. 6:30 1999bug I never told you to type 1. :P bbl 6:31 CzechMate NO 6:31 1999bug Algebra homework. :P 6:31 CzechMate stay algebra can wait 6:31 1999bug No. :c I will keep the chat up. :P But I musssst do Algebra. 6:34 CzechMate wait for me to post my moc c: http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/a/ad/CzechByzogulaterLair1.png I'll post what's in the back, too. 6:36 1999bug You should use those textured blocks on the door. *doors LEGO2013Helper has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:36 CzechMate Textured? o/ 2013 Legocityfan119 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:37 CzechMate 2013, ya like it? 6:37 1999bug 2877 6:38 CzechMate Wouldn't work as well, Bug File:CzechByzogulaterLair2.png - Red Sailor in his capture pod File:CzechByzogulaterLair3.png - Door File:CzechByzogulaterLair5.png - Kar File:CzechByzogulaterLair4.png - Tanks of stuff The green stuff is called "Byzons" *well, "Byzon" Total piececount is 562 bbl 6:41 Coolbfitz bye CzechMate has left the chat. Coolbfitz has left the chat. CzechMate has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:47 Makuta Tarkairadan Hai 6:48 CzechMate o/ 6:49 1999bug Test 6:51 CzechMate icicles are parts of snow :" CzechMate has left the chat. 1999bug has left the chat. 7:03 LazerzSoH Bi 9:41 Legoboy9373 :P 9:41 Stormbringer Empire791 Nice username :P 9:42 Irnakk O/ Yep i'm kili Storm is Smaug And Legoboy is Fili Brb 9:43 Stormbringer Empire791 brb too 10:06 Legoboy9373 Gtg dinner Be back later Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 10:21 Legoboy9373 Back Irnakk has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:46 Irnakk hi Ajraddatz has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Ajraddatz has left the chat. 10:47 Legoboy9373 IRNAKK!!! :D * KILI!!! Are you there? 10:49 Irnakk ya bad news 10:49 Legoboy9373 Yeah? 10:49 Irnakk cant get skype 10:49 Legoboy9373 ;( Ok 10:49 Irnakk i cant use headphones 10:49 Legoboy9373 Because of your PC? 10:49 Irnakk the thing you need to connect it to is broken 10:49 Legoboy9373 D: Too bad 10:50 Irnakk and as you can see,i cant use shift on this pc 10:50 Legoboy9373 What happened to the old one? *other 10:51 Irnakk i aint using that one right now im on my windows not on my mac my mac is better my windows is in my room 10:51 Legoboy9373 Does it have the thing to connect to the headphones Just continue in pm :P 10:53 Irnakk stupid windows 10:53 Stormbringer Empire791 http://ifunny.mobi/#5MdqGBAO 10:53 Irnakk i cant do pm 10:54 Legoboy9373 Why? @Storm xD 10:56 Irnakk cuz of extreme lag nvm lag 10:56 Legoboy9373 Is your pc old? 10:56 Irnakk cya guys 10:56 Legoboy9373 Bye ;( o/ Cya tomorrow? Irnakk has left the chat. 10:58 Legoboy9373 Oh, well Bye o/ 12:49 Stormbringer Empire791 http://ifunny.mobi/#FoE2039J XD 12:49 Vicyorus Storm Minute of silence for the fallen Ok! Moving on 12:49 Stormbringer Empire791 @2013: D: 12:50 LEGO2013Helper Lol Vic :P 12:50 Vicyorus Huh? What is funny? Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 12:51 Stormbringer Empire791 http://ifunny.mobi/#bdMO4jXJ mini arm 12:51 Misslilytoon Hi Cligra o/ 12:52 Bekindsorewind Um... 12:52 Stormbringer Empire791 ermahgerd clurgruh 12:52 Bekindsorewind ponies? 12:52 Stormbringer Empire791 :P 12:53 LEGO2013Helper http://ifunny.mobi/#MLKHTi8J Yummmm 12:53 Stormbringer Empire791 http://ifunny.mobi/#65z1P0mL 12:53 Vicyorus LOL I wonder when will Lego make MLP:FIM sets 12:54 Bekindsorewind Never... 12:54 Vicyorus I hope so 12:54 Bekindsorewind KRE-O may 12:54 Vicyorus I meant 12:54 Jeyo The first and only one I'm posting... http://ifunny.mobi/#5g3kzq8J 12:54 Vicyorus I hope they DON'T make it NEVER EVER OF THE FOREVERS 12:54 LEGO2013Helper @Vic - I tried making it happen, but that one idiot bumped me out of the way and got a trillion supporters 12:54 Bekindsorewind WHo Kreo? 12:54 LEGO2013Helper When all he had were ponies no sets 12:55 Berrybrick And the project was taken down because of licensing issues. Yours would have too. 12:55 Bekindsorewind Yes because Hasbro will NEVER fork over licenses to other toy companies. That's why KRE-O exists 12:56 Berrybrick I wouldn't expect most toy companies to, though Mattel did. 12:56 LEGO2013Helper >would have >was 12:56 Bekindsorewind However I never said a LEGO Rainbow Dash wouldn't be bad... :P 12:57 Berrybrick >point >still stands Awesomeknight1234 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 12:57 Misslilytoon o/ 12:59 LEGO2013Helper >berry >whatever >:P > :P 12:59 Berrybrick > : D 12:59 LEGO2013Helper Oh, and BB 12:59 Berrybrick >:D 12:59 LEGO2013Helper PM 12:59 Vicyorus GTG Pleasure meeting you 12:59 Berrybrick Bye 12:59 Vicyorus Bye! (wave) ... Bye 12:59 Misslilytoon o/ 12:59 Vicyorus VICYORUS OUT! 12:59 LEGO2013Helper D: o/ Vicyorus has left the chat. 1:03 Bekindsorewind While Chima's better than NINJAGO I still don't find it to be a breathtaking theme now... :/ 1:05 LEGO2013Helper hehe\ 1:05 Bekindsorewind ? 1:05 Jeyo ^ 1:05 LEGO2013Helper Nothing :D 1:06 Bekindsorewind Gotta change my avatar to my Felix the Cat minifig....? Soupperson1 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:08 LEGO2013Helper ...Ok..? 1:08 Stormbringer Empire791 http://ifunny.mobi/#6hDdbHuS 1:08 Jeyo o/ 1:08 Soupperson1 o/ 1:09 LEGO2013Helper Ugh Guys Need help. So.. I'm on my iPad mini (not on here) and I need internet so I go to my settings and it's connected to Wi-Fi 1:09 Stormbringer Empire791 http://ifunny.mobi/#prdN9eAd lobster all the fetish 1:09 LEGO2013Helper and the little wi-fi signal isn't appearing Bekindsorewind has left the chat. 1:10 Soupperson1 it should be 1:11 LEGO2013Helper In fact Well nvm Let me search it up. 1:14 Berrybrick http://ifunny.mobi/#HDKuMz8J I want it. :3 1:14 LEGO2013Helper Rrrgh >:( 1:14 Misslilytoon Gtg BBL o/ 1:14 LEGO2013Helper o/ 1:14 Jeyo @Berry :P Misslilytoon has left the chat. Soupperson1 has left the chat. 1:17 Berrybrick http://ifunny.mobi/#04Z7BBUd Now I'm doing it. :/ 1:17 LEGO2013Helper >:D 1:17 Berrybrick >:D 1:18 LEGO2013Helper ? 1:18 Stormbringer Empire791 http://i910.photobucket.com/albums/ac308/gamerfreax/F632623.jpg WANT THIS 1:18 LEGO2013Helper :O 1:19 Stormbringer Empire791 NZXT Phantom 1:19 LEGO2013Helper Whoa. 1:19 Jeyo What is it supposed to be...a briefcase? :P Stormbringer Empire791 has left the chat. 1:20 LEGO2013Helper Briefcase 2.0 :0 I'm guessing we've seen the 3 new set images that were leaked this morning? 1:22 Jeyo Ah, no? 1:22 LEGO2013Helper The 2 SW and 1 Creator? ...??? Crawley - Personal Use .......... 1:29 Berrybrick I assume you aren't going to share them? 1:29 LEGO2013Helper We have them But K They're already on the wiki* http://www.flickr.com/photos/91708573@N07/ Stormbringer Empire791 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:30 LEGO2013Helper Storm K Um I have.. I think $150 to spend on Chima 1:31 Stormbringer Empire791 chat froze 1:31 LEGO2013Helper What to buy 1:31 Stormbringer Empire791 brb 1:32 LEGO2013Helper One of them will be Cragger's Ship for sure 1:32 Berrybrick That is on sale at Amazon right now, I think. 1:32 LEGO2013Helper But I want to buy it from LEGO. Jeyo has left the chat. 1:32 Berrybrick :/ 1:32 LEGO2013Helper That way I get the Acro-Fighter polybag ._. 1:33 Berrybrick Is it worth $30? 1:33 Cligra ^ 1:34 LEGO2013Helper .. http://www.fbtb.net -- Personal use 1:34 Berrybrick And if you have $150, you would be spending less than half on Amazon and still have enought to pay $75 to LEGO on other sets. *enough 1:35 LEGO2013Helper I'm not only buying that set (yawn) Never.. mind.. Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:36 LEGO2013Helper The set is 80 bucks, right? 1:36 Berrybrick Not on Amazon. ;) 1:36 IceMecaDragon Witch set 1:36 Berrybrick Or at least it wasn't an hour ago.... 1:36 LEGO2013Helper It's only $75 on Amazon <_< 1:37 IceMecaDragon What set 1:37 Berrybrick Really? I was $50 an hour ago. 1:37 IceMecaDragon craggers dedede 1:37 Berrybrick I was even considering getting it. Too little, too late, I suppose. 1:37 Jeyo http://www.flickr.com/photos/steve_poulsen/8401031036/sizes/o/in/photostream/ The grey bricks needed for such a project.... 1:37 LEGO2013Helper Only $50?! o_O 1:37 Stormbringer Empire791 back 1:38 IceMecaDragon What is only $50 1:38 LEGO2013Helper Wow, Jeyo o.e Nothing, IMD. 1:38 Berrybrick I did say $30 less, right? 1:38 LEGO2013Helper I guess. :/ So.. 150 - 80.. That's.. 1:38 Berrybrick :P 1:39 LEGO2013Helper $70 left! :D Will also buy CHI Battles and something else... 1:39 Berrybrick Except the sale is over. c: 1:39 LEGO2013Helper No it isn't... 1:39 Berrybrick Five dollars, not thirty. 1:39 LEGO2013Helper I know it is* Sorry <_> 1:39 IceMecaDragon $30 you can buy halo 4 1:39 LEGO2013Helper You're confusing me >:0 1:39 Berrybrick I don't really care. :P 1:40 IceMecaDragon Gtg 1:40 LEGO2013Helper Sheesh >.> 1:41 Awesomeknight1234 http://ifunny.mobi/#GsvKG3Nh 1:41 LEGO2013Helper K.. 1:41 Berrybrick That was a lag. I meant that to show up after the sorry, and it was also a poor choice of words for "I don't mind." 1:41 LEGO2013Helper Yeah. IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 1:41 LEGO2013Helper Thanks, though..? K, so I've added the 3 items to my cart and it adds up to.. $129.97. 1:41 Berrybrick (mj) Oh, now that came up too early... 1:42 LEGO2013Helper Plus $12.95 for shipping.. So.. Brick bobby has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:42 Brick bobby hello o/ 1:42 Berrybrick Late, not early. :/ Anyway, I had better go... 1:42 LEGO2013Helper Bye o/ Berrybrick has left the chat. 1:43 Jeyo Have you come up with the answer? :P 1:43 LEGO2013Helper :/ With shipping I only have about 7 bucks left :0 Which I can use to get Leonidas's Jungle Dragster on TRU :D So I get.. 5 sets Not bad :/ 1:43 Jeyo apparently not 1:44 LEGO2013Helper ?? 1:45 Stormbringer Empire791 http://ifunny.mobi/#5wYhMp6U 1:45 LEGO2013Helper Aha! I'm getting Wakz's Pack Tracker, Cragger's Command Ship, and CHI Battles 1:46 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.theblaze.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/GustavGun2.jpg O.o that's a train 1:46 LEGO2013Helper That way, I get the free set, and I have about 7 bucks left over for the Jungle Dragster or another polybag online Wiat. Wait* I can then use my VIP points and that coupon on the back of the latest catalog and save a few buckls bucks* Holy crap <.> 29 + 79 + 19 =... 127 VIP points Which I can then use... towards that plus the coupon (I think, lemme go get it) Dang it. In store only 10% of 79.99 is.. Joev14 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:50 Joev14 Hey guys is 1999bug here? 1:50 Jeyo Hey Joev o/ 1:50 LEGO2013Helper I only get 7 bucks off if I use this coupon lol 1:50 Jeyo I was hoping you'd join 1:50 LEGO2013Helper K 1:50 Jeyo I haven't seen bug today 1:50 LEGO2013Helper But... Jeyo isn't it like.. 5 free dollars for every 90 VIP points you reach or something? 1:51 Jeyo Something like that pathetic 1:51 LEGO2013Helper "For every $1 earn 1 VIP Point. 100 VIP Points = a $5 VIP Reward!" >:0 Even worse Oh well So.. $142.92 - $5 is.. $137.92 Which means I have.. $12.08 I can get another set from a smaller theme! :D xD xD 1:54 Joev14 no 100 VIP for $5 XP 1:54 LEGO2013Helper I know. 1:54 Joev14 I spent $400 at the MOA over the past month 1:54 LEGO2013Helper Wait You live in Minnesota? 1:54 Joev14 and I got a free Galaxy Squad Swarm Interceptor :D Yup 1:54 LEGO2013Helper Me too! :D 1:54 Joev14 Cool 1:54 LEGO2013Helper FINALLY. Someone who lives in MN 1:54 Joev14 what county/city 1:54 LEGO2013Helper Um PM 1:55 Jeyo ^ 1:58 LEGO2013Helper Hey Should I get CHI Battles? Yes, I should, nvm 1:59 Joev14 lol 1:59 Jeyo Joev PM 1:59 Joev14 uh...ok :/ everyone wants to PM me today... 2:00 Jeyo :P 2:04 LEGO2013Helper .. 2:05 Stormbringer Empire791 http://ifunny.mobi/#rABkvl8J xD 2:06 LEGO2013Helper lol RaceLord has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:08 LEGO2013Helper o/ .. o/ Wave back >:0 Guys Whoever is awake Whoever has a Chima/Speedorz set Which one do you reccomend I get? Recommend* I might get one with my money along with the other 4 sets I'm getting StevePoulsen has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:12 LEGO2013Helper :/ Anyone? StevePoulsen has left the chat. 2:13 Stormbringer Empire791 watttt s in a lightbulb (And I own no Chima. Yet.) 2:14 LEGO2013Helper xD xD xD So I play with a few people on ROBLOX, they're all huge Ninjago fans and I just found the youtube channel of one of them He looks like 7 or 8 xD xD LOL his name is Jeffery 2:16 Stormbringer Empire791 Jeff da killer ROBLOX guy person 2:16 LEGO2013Helper He looks so cuuute :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QCECD2sO08 ogm best vid evr 2:17 Stormbringer Empire791 Billy Mays approves of this video so does Purple Jonathan CJC95 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:18 Stormbringer Empire791 but Purple Jonathan approves of everything, so nobody cares o/ 2:18 LEGO2013Helper Who? CJC o/ :D 2:19 Stormbringer Empire791 The ultimate ahmaysing Purple Jonathan 2:19 CJC95 I have to do a presentation tomorrow :S 2:19 Stormbringer Empire791 Purple Jonathan approves of Purple Jonathan 2:19 Jeyo Gtg 2:20 Stormbringer Empire791 CJC, at the end of the presentation, get into a roman costume and say "Are you not entertained??" 2:20 Jeyo Bye o/ Jeyo has left the chat. 2:21 Stormbringer Empire791 2013 http://cfighterwar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat you must come here 2:21 CJC95 Good news Storm - my gladiators armour just came back from the dry cleaners 2:21 Stormbringer Empire791 to understand purple jonathan @CJC: :P 2:22 CJC95 (Its hard to get those blood stains out when they seep into the ridges) 2:23 Stormbringer Empire791 :P Awesomeknight1234 has left the chat. FB100Z has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! FB100Z has left the chat. CJC95 has left the chat. 2:28 LEGO2013Helper Um :c 2:28 Stormbringer Empire791 Dunno why he left I'll explain but he does it funnier 2:30 LEGO2013Helper :/ 2:30 Stormbringer Empire791 Purple Jonathan is is guy who wears a plastic Obama mask and randomly appears out of nowhere, approving stuff. Once he approves of something, he puts a "Purple Jonathan Approves" sticker on it. (There's more to him, but I'm just too lazy to explain it) He also wears a purple t-shirt and is named Jonathan. Hence the name. LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. 2:33 Stormbringer Empire791 I think I scared him off 2:34 Brick bobby baack o/ LEGO2013Helper has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:35 LEGO2013Helper Chat broke.. ITEMS IN YOUR BAG (4) Item Description VIP Points ? Quantity Unit Price Total Price Cragger’s Command Ship Item: 70006 Ages: 8-14 Pieces: 609 Available Now 79 $79.99 $79.99 CHI Battles Item: 70113 Ages: 6-12 Pieces: 92 Available Now 19 $19.99 $19.99 Wakz' Pack Tracker Item: 70004 Ages: 8-14 Pieces: 297 Available Now 29 $29.99 $29.99 Ewar’s Acro-Fighter Item: 30250 Ages: 6+ Pieces: 33 Promotional Product 0 1 FREE FREE ZIP CODE Please enter your zip code to calculate tax. Shipping Method ? Subtotal $129.97 Shipping $12.95 taxestimated Tax $0.00 Order Total $142.92 WHOOOA Wrong thing! Sorry D: 2:37 Stormbringer Empire791 ._. 2013 I see you've been snooPINGASusual :P lawl 2:38 LEGO2013Helper :0 You're lucky I don't have chat mod rights Otherwise I would've kicked you >:0 2:39 Stormbringer Empire791 why? :/ ...? 2:40 LEGO2013Helper >PINGAS :/ 2:40 Stormbringer Empire791 What's wrong with that? 2:41 LEGO2013Helper Do you know what it sounds like :| 2:41 Stormbringer Empire791 pringles jk no 2:41 LEGO2013Helper :| PM 2:43 Stormbringer Empire791 oh Subject change :S 2:44 LEGO2013Helper So Cligra If you'd do the honors loljk butforeals 2:44 Stormbringer Empire791 ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh D: I did not knowwwwwwww :S (I'll just refresh, same thing) I haz been kicked Onward. Iets talk about Chima 2:46 LEGO2013Helper <3 <3 <3 I <3 (chi) ma .. 2:49 Stormbringer Empire791 mama *bohemian rhapsody* Where's CJC when you need him? :P 2:51 LEGO2013Helper bbl dinna 2:51 Stormbringer Empire791 http://ifunny.mobi/#IB1rmKnR O_O http://ifunny.mobi/#3oLg0ywU twitch http://ifunny.mobi/#2XdfS38V XDDDDDDD http://ifunny.mobi/#83aNuC9J creepy yet epic 3:06 LEGO2013Helper Back Dinna was yummz Gtg Homework Joev14 has left the chat. LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. Category:Wikia Chat logs